Go TwinsReunit the family!
by Kagemine Silent
Summary: bagaimana jika pujaan hati kalian ternyata lahir dari rahim ibu kalian sendiri yang bercerai dengan ayah kalian ! dan orang yang kalian sukai anak dari ayah kalian yang kalian tidak pernah bertemu karena larangan ibu kalian yg telah memiliki suami baru setelah perceraiannya dengan ayah kalian!Bad summary maou gak hebat buat summary namun hebat nulis cerita yg gaje! Minna R&R!


_MaouHime_

_Genre: a bit humor,romance_

_Char : Len X Rin , Rinto X Lenka_

Maou : Minna ini adalah cerita fic maouhime yang pertama… perdana dan terperaya (?) maou awalnya dapat ide dari nonton film anak kembar yang nyatuin ayah dan ibu mereka yg pisah ituloh #gakadayangnanya… Minna bagaimana jika kita awali dengan salam perke-

Hime : #DorongMukaMaou Dari pada membuang waktu dengan salam dari maouchama yang tidak berguna maka kalian #lirikAllOC baca warning dan disclaimernya…

AllOC : Yes sir !

_Disclaimer: VOCALOID milik Yamaha dan crypton maou chama Cuma minjem doang karena gak ada modal…?!_

_Warning!:Gaje,aneh,Typo bertebaran dimana mana,OOC,garing,jelek ,banyaksingkatan,_

_melenceng dariEYD,DLL_

Maou : Disclaimernya jahat banget #Pundung

Hime : Hohoho… baiklah siap di depan HP,Laptop,Dsb milik kalian mari kita mulais storynya… 1…2…3…#action

Normal POV

Pagi hari yang cerah di kediaman milik kagamine terdengar suara yang-

Gubrak … dor … duar … ctar … bak … buk

-berisik sekali

Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat suara berisik itu kecuali rin kagamine yang terlambat bangun …

anak bungsu dari keluarga ini emang paling handal dalam hal gaduh menggaduh apalagi di tambah dengan beberapa jeruk yang lezat makanan penutupnya siap di hidangkan (?)

"niichan banguuuunnn ! sudah waktunya kita ke sekolah" suara rin yang membahana bagai petir yang menggelegar di siang bolong saat membangunkan kakaknya atau lebih tepatnya kembarannya

Mereka ber2 lahir dengan selingan waktu 90 detik

_"_Kau mengganggu sekali rin !" suara orang yg rin bangunkan sambil menggeliat di dalam selimut hangat ,yg menjaganya tetap hangat dari terjangan AC kamarnya yang dingin

"niichan apa kau tidak mau berangkat sekolah…sekolah mulai 30 menit lagi "rin mngguncang guncangkan tubuh orang yang ada di dalam selimut itu

Tidak ada tanggapan darinya

"niichan!" rin mengguncangkan kakaknya lagi dengan sabar

"Niichan!" rin lagi mengguncang guncangkan tubuh kakaknya dengan kesabaran yang mulai menipis

"Oniichan !" Rin terus berusaha hingga akhirnya kesabaran gadis honey blonde bermata azure ini habis … dan yang terjadi adalah …

"RINTO KAGAMINE! BANGUN KAU PEMALAS!"rin berteriak sekencang kencangnya membuat tukang somay yang lewat di depan rumah rin ngebut dengan cepatnya karena ketakutan dan kaca di rumah rin pada retak

Setelah teriakan supersonicnya rin dan dengan menggunakan tenaga dalamnya menarik selimut kakaknya yang bernama rinto kagamine ini dan menyeret rinto turun dari kasurnya untuk segera mandi (rin kejam banget)… gerbang sekolah akan menutup 15 menit lagi … sedangkan orang yang di seret Cuma menguapria saja …

Setelah 12 menit rinto dan rin berlari di jalannan menuju sekolah mereka dengan roti di mulut , rinto sibuk merapikan dasinya sedangkan rin sibuk dengan pita putih besar di kepalanya hingga tiba di depan gerbang sekolah

"10…9…8…7" terlihat kepala sekolah dan kiyoteru sensei menghitung mundur penutupan gerbang sekolah rin dan rinto semakin mempercepat lari mereka hingga…

"1" kepala sekolah telah menghitung mundur untungnya rin dan rinto sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah jadi selamatlah mereka dari hukuman kiyoteru atau kiyosensei yang berdiri di hadapannya ini

Setelah masuk gerbang sekolah rin mulai berlari (lagi)menuju ke kelasnya , kelas yang sama dengan rinto yaitu kelas 2-5

SERK…

Suara geseran pintu saat rin memasuki kelas 2-5 beberapa mata mengarah kepada rin salah satunya mata hijau tosca dengan rambut yang di ikat twintail yang duduk dekat laki laki berambut biru yg memegang tangannya yah kalian bisa membayangkan itu lebih tepatnya menggenggam tangan wanita itu

"rinchan kau terlambat lagi?" Tanya wanita itu

"huuuuhhh... tidak aku tepat waktu pada detik ke 2 "rin yg dengan helaan nafas panjang dan berjalan duduk di bangku pojok kiri paling belakang tidak memperdulikan niichannya yang sudah di dekat rinto the gang yang berisikan anak anak popular dikelas bahkan sekolah rin

"bersyukurlah kau rin tidak mendapat hukuman yg berat dari kiyo sensei" laki laki berambut biru tua dengan syal panjang hingga bisa di buat menjadi beberapa lap tangan (?)

"kalian berdua…lanjutkan saja kencan kalian"ungkap rin yg menghadap depan mengalihkan pandangan dari 2 sejoli ini yaitu kaito shion dan miku hatsune yg lanjut mesra mesraan karena merasakan hati yg berbunga bunga dengan kupu-kupu yg berterbangan dan ultet ulet yang lagi makan tuh bunga (?)

Saat menghadap ke depan dia melihat lenka dan len kagane 2 orang kembar seperti rin dan rinto mereka ber4 hampir mirip dengan sepasang mata azure mereka dan rambut honey blonde namun bedanya rin dan rinto menggunakan 3 jepit rambut berwarna putih sedangkan len dan lenka memiliki pony tail

seingat rin,rin tidak terlalu dekat dengan lenka walaupun lenka duduk di depan rinto yang berseblahan dengan rin dan rahasia yang rin dengar dari curahan isi hati oniichannya yg tersayang itu selama 2 jam yang dari bercurhat berubah menjadi menceramahi rin ternyata kakaknya memendah rasa suka kepada lenka kagane

dan rin memendam suka kepada len kagane saat di Tanya miku , sahabat rin yang hanya dia yg mengetahui rin menyukai len ,rin menjawab

"karena len shota dan orang yang manis " itulah jawabannya rin

rin ingin bisa akrab dengan lenka bukan karena rin ingin dekat dengan len namun karena menurut rin sepertinya menyenangkan punya teman yang feminin dan pemalu seperti lenka

dan juga rin ingin feminin sama seperti lenka walaupun kemungkinannya rin yang menjadi feminin sangat sedikit , karena karakteristik rin yang bahkan mampu menyeret kakaknya sendiri…

baiklah kita alihkan pandangan ke kelas gaduh 2-5 ini kelas ini memang selalu mendapat peringkat kelas terpintar pertama namun juga memenangkan kelas terribut di crypton vocaloid junior hight school

murid murid didalamnya ber isi murid murid popular di crypton vocaloid junior hight school

seperti rinto dan len yang di kenal karena ketampanan mereka apalagi len yang memiliki tampang shota yang kyyaaa kawaii dan rinto dengan senyum cool yang bikin fansgirlnya dan orang yg ehmyaoiehm nosebleed

# Maou : Hime yang di sebelah maou saja sampai nosebleed 2 kali Hime:kyaaa maou chama bisa aja bikin story kayak gini *tepukTepukMaoupakeNegiRaksasa#

Ada luka yang terkenal karena kecantikan kemolekkan tubuh dan ehmdadaehm –nya yang besar untuk ukuran anak junior hight school

Gakupo spesies samurai yang sekarang mulai langka *ditebasgakupo

Gumi murid junior hight school pertama yang bisa ngendarain pesawat terbang *prok…prok…prok

Dan masih banyak lagi ada diva yang lagi ngetren…maniac es krim yg kadang-kadang bisa jadi pinter bisa jadi baka *authormaou dilemparinbungkuseskrim

Tak terkecuali lenka dan rin

Lenka terkenal karena lenka seorang wanita feminin yang pemalu dan cantik Sedangkan rin terkenal karena dia pintar cantik dan enerjik

RIN POV

Hari ini kelas dapat jam pelajaran kosong karena kiyo sensei tidak datang karena rapat ini merupakan hari kemerdekaan siswa siswi yang lupa mengerjakan Pr dari kiyo sensei karena pr yang ammmaatt banyak dari kiyo sensei …mungkin jika di bukukan akan memenuhi sebuah gudah penyimpanan barang…(?)

"MOE~~~~ aku ingin ke perpustakaan saja jika kiyo sensei tidak hadir…mikuchan kau mau ikut?" aku bertanya pada miku yang sedang bercanda dengan kaito

"tidak terima kasih … aku akan di sini bersama kaito " ungkapnya

"baiklah…" ungkapku beranjak dari bangkuku

aku berjalan sendiri ke perpustakaan karena malas di dalam kelas, diperpustakan merupakan surga dunia disana tenang damai dan banyak novel komik dbsnya memang cocok di sebut surga dunia…

karena sibuk dengan pemikiranku sendiri tampa aku sadari

BUKKK…

Aku menabrak seseorang

"sumimasen… aku tidak sengaja" aku yang ikut terjatuh menutup mata sambil meminta maaf

"iieee… ini juga salahku tidak melihat ke depan " jawabnya

Aku mendongak melihat siapa yang aku tabrak rambut honey blonde dengan pony tail

'ohh kamisama terimakasih telah menciptakan hari ini' aku bahagia di dalam hati tak tau kalau posisiku-

"putih…"

"eh…"

Aku melihat orang yang di depanku Len kagane melihatku dengan polosnya dan muka yang merah… setelah melihatnya yg melihatku…

" HHENTTAAIII!" aku membetulkan posisi dudukku

Len Cuma memandangku dengan muka blushingnya yang parah karena sudah melihat ehmcelanadalamehmku sangat memalukan mukaku memerah dan jantungku berdetak kencang

"go-gommen…" ucap len

Aku hanya memalingkan mukaku menahan memanasnya mukaku … dan berdiri di ikuti berdirinya len

"nee…kagamine-san go-gommen a-aku-"

"Ja-jangan ba-bahas itu lagi lu-lupakan !" ungkap ku memotong kalimat len dan aku berjalan meninggalkan len yang terus menatapku

Len POV (cepet banget)

Itu tadi kan adalah rin kagamine teman sekelasku yang duduk di belakangku dia orang cantik,manis ,dan enerjik dan celana dalamnya … okey lupakan yang terakhir

Saat aku melihat mukanya yang blushing sangat kawaii membuatku ikut blushing tapi sepertinya iya menganggapku hentaii karena ya you know what I mean

Baiklah aku akan memberitaukan sedikit rahasia yang aku punya untuk kalian aku me-menyukai rin kagamine saat melihat mata azurenya dadaku terasa berdetak kencang senyumnya yg selalu terukir di bibirnya membutku bisa nosebleed seketika saat melihatnya

"Len…len…len"

Seseorang memanggilku

Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak perempuanku lenka gadis manis feminin nan pemalu ini lahir 1 menit lebih dulu dariku

"nani lenkaneechan " aku tersadar dari lamunanku

" aku gagal berbicara dengan rinto lgi" ungkapnya dengan muka kecewa mungkin jika ini anime maka akan muncul garis garis vertical di belakang kepala lenka neechan

Baiklah biar ku perjelas arti kata kata kami lenka nee ini ingin bisa berbicara dengan RINTO, ya RINTO KAGAMINE kembaran rin yang cool keren dengan senyuman mautnya yg mampu meluluh lantahkan kota dalam sekali senyum (?) *hebatbanget

Pertanyaan yang muncul saat ini di benak kalian pasti kenapa dia ingin berbicara dengan rinto ? benarkan … baiklah

#Maou : Len kau terlalu banyak menggunakan kata baiklah Len : yah master maou kau sendiri yang membuatkanku script nya yang banyak baiklahnya tapi ini lebih baik dari pada aku menggunakan iyalah kan kan kan! Maou : Baiklah (?)

Akan ku jelaskan

Flashback : idup

Brakk bruukk

Saat itu Lenka nee menjatuhkan semua buku yang di bawa menuju ruangan guru karena di tabrak seseorang yg selesai menabrak langsung meninggalkan lenka nee dengan buku yang bertebaran tampa meminta maaf #andaikan aku ada di sana aku akan segera menonjok orang itu dan memutilasinya *auradevil okey abaikan

Kembali ke cerita

Tak sengaja rinto yang bermain skeatboard di lorong sekolah walaupun sudah di hukum puluhan kali gara gara hal itu namun tetep nekat ngelanggar lagi ,lewat …

Melihat neechan yang kesusahan mengatur buku rinto membantu mengambilkan buku buku yang berserakan dan saat buku yang terakhir di amil kalian pasti taukan apa yang akan terjadi…

Ya tangan mereka bersentuhan … aku ulangi bersentuhan

Yang membuat blushing on di muka mereka ber 2

" kau tidak apa membawa buku sebanyak itu?" Tanya rinto saat selesai membantu neechan

Neechan Cuma menganggukkan kepala tanda ya dan mulai berjalan saat akan melangkahkan kaki ke 3 tanpa sengaja kaki kanannya mengait ke kaki kiri neechan yang mengakibatkan iya hampir jatuh untung saja rinto menjaganya agar tidak jatuh

Dan lagi lagi blushing mode on di muka mereka ber 2 lenka nee cepat cepat berdiri tegap dan tangan rinto mengambil buku buku itu ke tangannya

" aku akan membantumu! Kau mau membawanya kemana?"ungkapnya

Membantu neechan

"ru-ruang guru meja kiyo sensei" suara neechan yg malu nan kawaii ini terdengar kecil namun masih bisa didengar oleh rinto

Setelah itu rinto meninggalkan skeatboardnya di lantai dan pergi dengan lenka neechan tampa mereka sadari seorang cleaning servies lewat dengan memegang bak sampah kosong dan berjalan tanpa melihat ke bawh sebuah jebakan maut menunggunya

Dan

bukkk

suara cleaning servis itu jatuh dan tong sampah itu menjadi topinya yang kebesaran di kepalanya

#maou: len perasaan tadi kita bahas tentang flash backnya lenka dech lah malah nyasar ke cleaning servise? Len: sorry master gua terlalu bersemangat (ciaelahh bahasa gahoolnya keluar)

flashback : mati

nah begitulah ceritanya sehingga neechan ingin berterima kasih pada rinto sebenarnya aku juga ingin berterimakasih padanya krena mempunyai adik cantik manis seperti rin *ciieee~~

"lenka nee kau seharusnya langsung katakana ke dia kalau kau ingin berterimakasih " akumenyemangatinya

"demo len kau tau a-aku sulit berbicara saat de-dengannya " lenka neechan memerah hingga telinganya

saat itu pandanganku tertuju kearah seorang laki laki yang bermain skeat board di lorong yang sepi

"itu orangnya … " aku menunjuk lakilaki pemain skeat board itu yaitu rinto

"ehh~~"

"neechan ganbatte untuk mengucapkan terimakasihnya"

Ucapku dan menghilang dengan kecepatan un human(?) menuju perpustakaan dan memberikan kesempatan lenka neechan berbicara dengan rinto

…...

Maou :Cut

Hime : akhirnya selesai juga chapter maou chama yg pertama !

Maou : bagaimana menurut kalian ?

Hime: gak terlalu bagus tapi sedikit bagus!

Lilu : gak ada yang nyambung antara judul dan isinya!

Llui : menurutku bagus ,, dikit!

lucy : memmbboosaannkan!

Maou : tanggapan kalian kejam #pundung

Llui : sabar maousama saya saran kan chapter 2 nya lebih baik lagi...

Maou : baik Llui dan kata yang ter akhir REVIEW !


End file.
